Horse Breeds
There are currently 10 standard breeds available in Horse Saga. Each breed has its own pose and most have minor secondary gender characteristics. Custom breeds are based off of one of the standard breeds and often have markings that the original owners were proud of. There are 10 Standard Breeds available. Each breed can be identified by the way it is standing. Horses that are mix breeds always adopt the pose and base breed of its mother. For example, if you breed a Quarter Horse to any other breed, the foal will be a Quarter Horse-Mix and look like a Quarter Horse. Whether or not a horse is purebred or mixed does not seem to have any effects on gameplay, including the market value of selling a horse. When you start the game, most breeds in the Shop will be "locked" and only available for 25-30 Horse Cash. Each breed will "unlock" at a certain level and you will be able to buy it with Coins instead. Quarter Horse Default Breed, 1000 Horse Coins, Available at level 1 In Game Description: The Quarter Horse is muscular and heavy, yet not too tall. Combined with its powerful hindquarters, this makes it ideally suited for all kinds of western riding competitions. Paint Horse Common Breed, 1000 Horse Coins, Available at level 1 In Game Description: The Paint Horse shares the same bodily features as the Quarter Horse, resulting in high flexibility and rapid acceleration. The Paint Horse is famous for its typical white pinto patterns. Hanoverian Common Breed, 1500 Horse Coins, Available at level 1 In Game Description: The most famous German breed, the Hanoverian is known for its grace, athleticism and good temperament. This versatile breed excels in show jumping, eventing and dressage. Selle Français Uncommon Breed, 1500 Horse Coins, Unlock at level 11 In Game Description: Supple, fast and bold, the Selle Français is mainly used for equestrian sports - especially show jumping. It is the most common French sport horse breed. Lipizzan Uncommon Breed, 3000 Horse Coins, Unlock at level 21 In Game Description: Originating from the Spanish Riding School of Vienna, Lipizzans are famous for their skills in performing "High School" movements in classical dressage. Note: This breed is preferred by many in game because its pose allows for excellent color and pattern display. Thoroughbred Uncommon Breed, 3000 Horse Coins, Unlock at level 31 In Game Description: Descended from native English mares and Arabian stallions, the English Thoroughbred is mainly used in horse racing sports, thanks to its agility, speed and spirit. Appaloosa Rare Breed, 7500 Horse Coins, Unlock at level 36 In Game Description: The Appaloosa is one of the three most common American stock horse breeds developed by the Native Americans. The white leopard pattern is this breed's distinctive trait. Arabian Rare Breed, 7500 Horse Coins, Unlock at level 41 In Game Description: With its distinctive head, the Arabian is one of the oldest and most popular breeds in the world. It dominates the discipline of endurance riding. Barb Very Rare Breed, 15000 Horse Coins, Unlock at level 46 In Game Description: This North African breed is a light riding horse with a fiery temperament and great stamina. It has been used for cross-breeding all over the globe to refine other breeds. Andalusian Very Rare Breed, 15000 Horse Coins, Unlock at level 52 In Game Description: Also known as the Pure Spanish Horse, the Andalusian is often called the "Horse of Kings," due to its elegance and historical use as a war horse. Custom Breeds You can register your own breeds as custom breeds so they will be available to you in the shop later.